my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Friedrich Krueger
, |occupation= Professional Criminal Experimental Criminal Psychologist (Formerly) |affiliation= |team(s)= |fightingstyle= |debut= }} Friedrich Krueger (フリードリヒ•クルーガー, Furīdorihi Kurūgā) is a former experimental psychologist, biosocial criminologist and a resident of who turned into a professional criminal after suffering from a major accident during a prison riot which led to his physical disfigurement and further reinforced his sociopathy; leading to him adopting the mantle of Phobia (恐怖症, Kyōfushō). He uses his potent emitter-type quirk, to induce fear into others and breakdown his victims, to prove his point regarding the mental fragility of human beings and their tendency for evil. Appearance Personality & Traits History Abilities Quirk Fear (恐怖, Kyōfu): Fear is an emitter-quirk utilized by Friedrich Krueger that allows him to evoke and increase fear and horror in others while also augmenting the target(s) natural threshold for fear, potentially amplifying them to the point of the victim dies of fright. Originally, Friedrich could send brainwaves that attack the amygdala of the target causing them to flip out and spontaneously react to as if there was an immediate threat to the target and the target will enter a flight, fight or freeze mode depending upon their coping mechanism when it comes to dealing with threats and the fear linked with it. Furthermore, Friedrich can trigger the activation of dopamine receptors which include both D1 and D2 that causes inhibition and sometimes fear paralysis; a conditioned response to fright. This was the original extent of Friedrich's quirk, which allowed him to cause his target(s) to feel as though that they were in a situation where they should be scared; forcing a stimulated fearful reaction upon them. However, after his accident and aided quirk-enhancement from E.C.L.I.P.S.E, Friedrich's quirk evolved to the point that now he could trigger specific hormones in the system of the target to induce complex audio-visual hallucinations that accompanied their stimulated fearful state and conditioned response. It is hypothesized, that due to the experimental procedure, Friedrich's dermal layer is now crawling with symbiotic microorganism that are simultaneously discharged from his body on command and airborne; these airborne microorganisms upon entering the system of the victim is what triggers the hormonal secretions that lead to fear psychosis. This hormonal activation allowed Friedrich to now induce a greater amount of fear and cause his target(s) to see vivid sights and push beyond their normal thresholds set by their brains, to induce catatonic fright that could, sometimes lead to heart attacks. After fully mastering his quirk, Friedrich is now able to instantly trigger the sensation of the target(s) deepest fear to come to life inside their head through the power of scary hallucinations. Overall Abilities Highly Gifted Intellect: Friedrich has always been characterized by his unique curiosity and thirst for knowledge and was known for being an exceptional student during his academic years. A further testament to his highly gifted intellect is him being able to earn his Master's degree from John Jay College of Criminal Justice by the time he was 23, when it normally takes 4 years to just earn the Bachelor's degree and at least 2 more years to earn the Master's degree in Criminal Psychology. He is also one of the leading experts on psychopharmacology across the United States, thus further cementing his genius. He is also an accomplished teacher and was a lecturer at University of California and was highly trained in pedagogy, often being referred to as an excellent teacher who was able to breakdown complex concepts without bombarding freshmen students with unnecessary or advanced jargon. Friedrich is also trained in Biosocial criminology that explains crime and antisocial behavior by exploring both biological factors and environmental factors. By the time of his accident, he had attained his PhD in the aforementioned subject matter from the reputed University of Cambridge. *'Psychology': **'Crime Expert': *'Expert Chemist': Friedrich a highly accomplished chemist and has often prescribed and concocted anxiety and stress relieving drugs. His skill earned National Recognition with his invention of a hypnotic drug that could work on both animals with lower levels of consciousness as well as human beings with lower intelligence and awareness. This hypnotic drug was utilized by the U.S. Military to "encourage" loyalty and secrecy among fellow soldiers and congressmen. As a leading psychopharmacologist, he is an expert on the effects of certain drugs on people's moods, thinking and behavior. He was also able to correctly diagnose Griffith Maw as a schizophrenic just by looking at the drug that he was using at the time. Intimidation: Even without the usage of his quirk, Friedrich boasts an air of confidence and dominance and can come off as particularly intimidating to his students and employees. He has also used hallucinogens combined with hypnotics to induce a fear of crime into former criminals; thus "reforming" them. Above Average Physical Condition: While not a physically gifted combatant or a fighter by spirit, Friedrich does engage in moderate exercise and thus exhibits above average human condition. This is particularly due to the detox diet that his wife created for him, which he still adheres to. As a result, he has greater stamina and endurance than most people of his age and size. He is also able to lift and support his own body weight at 180 lbs. Animal Training: Friedrich displays a natural aptitude for taking care of and training birds, especially Ravens. Being an expert bird trainer, often using ravens to help him in committing his crimes. He trains several flocks of ravens in batches whom he has trained to perform a variety of actions, according to signals he gives them through his hand gestures and tone of voice. Equipment Tekko-kagi Claws: Friedrich's signature weapons are the Tekko-kagi Claws that have been specially imported from Japan. These pre-modern iron claws were originally used by the Shinobi for self-defense. Friedrich uses them to both wound his victims with these claws and block strikes and slashes from both knives and swords. Their design is well-suited for blocking or trapping enemy swords, effectively disarming them, and could be quickly used for devastating offensive attacks too. Friedrich is often known for marking his victims on their back with his signature tri claw mark with this weapon. Raven: Friedrich is often accompanied by his flock of trained ravens who he has specially conditioned and train to adhere to his command through both positive reinforcement and punishment. He makes use of the Northern Raven or Corvus corax as they are found easily. On his command, the ravens will attack and maul the designated living targets and defensively, the ravens have been trained to automatically attack anyone who rushes at him or points a gun at him. They often act as diversions by assaulting his opponents for him to make a swift escape. Trivia * His name is a direct reference to the infamous horror fiction character . Category:Earth 0 Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Emitter Quirk Users